falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crimson Lionheart
NCR Go Home. Mockingbirds Alright, thank you for your assistance. Crimson Lionheart (talk) 04:27, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! There's currently a ban on NCR military articles, as we had a glut of them. I'm going to leave this content here so you don't lose it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC) --Don't worry OP, it's on the Fanfic wiki for safe keeping. # ''Nero'' MOCKINGBIRD was an elite invitation only Spec-Ops squadron of the New California Republic that was established by the "Legendary Gunslinger" Edward Cooper in 2250. Although its function changed over the years, MOCKINGBIRD specialized in covert, sometimes solo missions, to cope with slaver/raider threats, regional complications, and terrorist activities in areas too politically-sensitive to intervene through conventional means. Its members were also trained to complete various missions that were assigned in secret, to the extent that they were considered the modern versions of the ninja. All its members were battlefield hardened veterans or displayed ‘unnatural’ abilities in the field of combat. Because of its status as a hi-tech special forces unit, any and all members of MOCKINGBIRD were heavily trained and rigorously taught a wide field of survival, martial, and operational skills; from a plethora of insertion and maneuvering methods, underwater infiltrations, in order to cover all possible routes of infiltration into an enemy nation; advanced outdoor survival skills, including scenarios regarding long period wilderness survival and a wide range of harsh environments; acute stalking, detonation operations, wireless communication, procuring and reusing enemy resources, gathering information, varying martial arts, emergency medical operations, languages, and hi-tech devices. While the original squadron had retired by 2282, the squadron was reorganized into an official unit in the NCR where it remained operational for over a century until it was officially disbanded in 2361. Original Squadron * · Damien Winters (Blackbird) (2243) * · Edward Cooper (Condor) (2002-2275, Ghoul) * · Ashley Young (Robin) (2246) * · Roger Lin(Crow) (2244) * · Benedict Miller (Albatross) (2235-2281) * · David Parker(Harrier) (2238) Selection and drills When MOCKINGBIRD was first established in 2250, the process of recruitment was not fully developed, due to the circumstances of the BOS-NCR War at the time. Potential recruits were usually rescued, and then convinced into joining the unit. However, those with skills, such as quick recovery, the ability to adapt to changing situations (Quick-thinking), and a certain amount of combat experience were highly desired. When the original squadron of six was finally completed by 2265 before the Siege of Sac-Town, two of them (Damien and Ashley) were child soldiers and the remainder were promising soldiers. After MOCKINGBIRD was organized into an official unit by 2282, very strict selection procedures were adopted. Potential recruits were only chosen from those already within the military or within the Rangers. Recruits must also pass exams in three different aspects: Physical * Physical * fitness test * Short-distance running * Uninterrupted performance of 100 push-ups * Uninterrupted performance of 120 sit-ups * 50 meter freestyle-stroke swim * Combat diving skill * Cross-country march (travelling 64 km miles in under 15 hours, carrying 30 kg pounds backpack) * 5km uninterrupted sprint Psychological * Mental recovery, concentration, endurance, self-control and the fortitude to overcome difficult situations * ESP expectancy score * Marksmanship * Recognizing and making decisions in emergency situations Intelligence * Foreign languages (Tribal dialects) * Foreign geography * Knowledge of world events * Advanced technology knowledge * Medical procedures * Detonation operations * Stealth communication * Foreign weaponry After passing the selection courses, the recruits then partake in professional training exercises (also known as drills), which include: * Battlefield survival (14 weeks) * Shooting practice (must score at least 95% for a target at 1014 m 3326ft, and 100% for a target at 548 m ft) * Guard patrol * Mountaineering * Hand-to-hand combat * Border infiltration * Guerrilla warfare * Land navigation * Map-reading * Escape and evasion * Combat medical skills * Rebelling and Ranger practice * Weapons familiarization * Diving and underwater infiltration * Intelligence gathering * Stealth techniques * Improvised explosive devices * Utilization of high-tech equipment * Communications (16 weeks) * Medical exam (10 weeks) * Torture endurance (MOCKINGBIRD operatives were instructed to conceal any and all information while under torture.). The exact training methods for the virtual incarnation of MOCKINGBIRD in the late 23rd century are unknown upon a change of leadership. Equipment and uniforms Operating as an elite military force of the Republic, MOCKINGBIRD, like the NCR Rangers, have nearly unlimited access to cutting edge weapons and armor. Prior to 2271, MOCKINGBIRD has firmly established themselves as the elite military branch of the Rangers. As such, they have access to the finest armor and weapons the Republic can muster. MOCKINGBIRD used custom black Ranger Patrol Armour that is hand-made in the NCR and like Ranger armor, offers excellent, balanced protection in combat and from the hardships of the desert The Ranger Unification Treaty in 2271 brought changes, as the Desert Rangers merged into the Republic Rangers, bringing with them third generation suits of combat armor and their traditional brown dusters. Being the elite of the Rangers, MOCKINGBIRD was given custom fitted black Elite Riot Gear as their unique armor after the NCR obtained schematics after finding their way into the Divide. The armor had different shoulder plates and a larger amount of pouches and equipment on the torso plate and duster than the previous models, alongside a small MOCKINGBIRD emblem on the side of the helmet. It was modified with additional green tubes on its enhanced gas filter as well as an antenna connected to the flashlight on the right side of the helmet. There is also canteen attached to the belt and a bandolier that spans across the chest plate and the duster that is black instead of dark brown. The MOCKINGBIRD armory is also significantly better than that of regular troops and includes anti-materiel rifles, brush guns, various automatics and more to the point where the MOCKINGBIRD Ranger could wish for any weapon of their choosing. Codename system A MOCKINGBIRD codename originally comprised an bird-related name to distinguish an operative’s name. Often this identifier represented the individual in general but sometimes these codenames were more ambiguous in nature. The name "MOCKINGBIRD" itself can be used to identify any member of the unit.